Isolation Has No Ally
by st013n-s0u15
Summary: DarkXDaisuke. AU. Daisuke is a fifteen year old slave. When his current master dies, Daisuke is sent off to the slave auction for others to buy him. And there, he comes across Dark...R
1. Prologue

**My first D.N.Angel story but most certainly not my first slash. This is just a little prologue, to introduce the story to you. **

* * *

"Why are you running away?"

It was always the same. Each month he would receive a new master. Each month he would try so hard to run from the fate that bound itself to him. His masters were always cruel. They always wanted a piece of him. They didn't even bother letting him settle into a new home before trying to rip his clothes off. And over the five years that this went on, the sex slave Daisuke Niwa got used to it. Of course, he would still try to run, but he knew his chances of escaping were very little.

He was right. His master (named Koharu) grasped his wrist and yanked him back towards him, pushing Daisuke against his chest. Daisuke mentally rolled his eyes and slipped into seductive mode. No use waking up beaten and bloody: if he gave them what they wanted they'd usually leave him alone.

Daisuke mashes his lips against his master's, tasting the alcohol on his breath. He bit Koharu's lips, seeking entrance, and his master eagerly obliged. Daisuke slipped his tongue in and began a battle for dominance—Koharu was weak and obviously not as experienced as Daisuke. He succumbed easily to the sensation and collapsed onto the floor even before the orgasm.

Sighing, Daisuke picked him up and laid him on the bed, covering him up with a thin blanket. Meet fifteen year old Daisuke. He pushed his sanguine bangs out of his ruby eyes and collapsed onto the floor, shaking with exhaustion. His pale skin tingled suddenly. The lack of sleep and food obviously goes to the brain sometimes, and for Daisuke it was now.

"Another Master…I cannot take it anymore."

He gazed out of the window and into the starless night. _I could escape…no one would notice._ Subconsciously his fingers trail to a scar along the back of his neck. The last time he had tried escaping he had been halfway hanged to death. Not an incident he was willing to repeat. So instead he curled up at the foot of the bed and drifted into an untroubled sleep, happy that he was saved from being defiled by another heartless whore.


	2. A New Master

**My. Writing. Was. Terrible. T.T Seriously, how could I have posted this crap! I simply _cannot _let these chapters go unfixed. So get ready for thicker paragraphs, more detail, and more conversation that will not change any part of the story whatsoever. Just meaningless chatter but chatter nonetheless. Seriously, look at those puny paragraphs! I _tortured _you readers. How did you stick with this story for so long! Aishiteru...Translations at the bottom!**

**Disclaimer: (c) Copyrighted to someone who is not me.**

**

* * *

Chapter One**

"He's dead."

Daisuke stared dumbfounded as the doctor got up from his chair by the bed and began putting his items away. The metal 'clink, clink' of his instruments hitting each other was the only sound in the room, as the other occupants were struck speechless. Two others besides the slave Daisuke were present. And those two other members of the room besides Daisuke and the doctor blinked furiously, trying to take in this new piece of information. Both women, it was obvious that the first women came from a rich family. Beautifully dressed, it was weird for Daisuke to see her and then see the slave next to her, dressed in rags. But they were very beautiful rags, Daisuke noticed. She wore them well.

"Dead?" the speaker was a young woman with big eyes—the man's sister.

The doctor merely nodded in response, writing out a synopsis of what had occured. Daisuke sat trying to collect his own thoughts. He'd woken up with aching lips, as usual. The man had ordered him to awaken him at the crack of dawn so the two could move on to the next town. But when Daisuke had placed his hand upon his former master's shoulder, he had found it cold. Deathly cold. Panicked, he had scrambled from the room and called for help. The doctor was summoned, as was the man's sister. _And here we are now... _A single tear slid down Daisuke's porcelain cheek.

"Master..."

The three looked at Daisuke, who immediately turned away. He was dying to know the cause of death but was afraid of being punished. It wouldn't be the first time. The slave girl regarded him with pitying eyes. Daringly he glanced up and held her eyes with his own. They were beautiful. A deep, ocean blue that Daisuke could just lose himself in. And he did. At least until the doctor sighed and touched Daisuke's cheek.

"He will have to be sent back."

oOo

The slave auction never looked so bleak to Daisuke. The iron cuffs around his feet kept him from running and were very annoying. _Clank, clank, clank._ Where was he going to run, anyway? The sun slipped in-between the clouds suddenly, darkening the area. Daisuke stopped to look up, and was pulled along harshly. As they reached their destination Daisuke was thrown roughly into an iron cage. He was really beginning to hate iron. Daisuke's eyes narrowed dangerously, fervently praying that he wouldn't snap and cuss the man out. The man, in retaliation to Daisuke's hardened attitude, pulled Daisuke as close as possible and kissed him.

It was a disgusting kiss. Tasted horrible and Daisuke was willing to bet that the man hadn't brushed his teeth in weeks. Even as a slave, Daisuke took care of himself. Even when there was nothing to wash his mouth out with, Daisuke found _something_. Being unsanitary was something that the red-head abhorred so much that when he even _thought _about going weeks without a shower or bath, he found that this odd feeling in his stomach began to form. The man laughed at Daisuke's repulsion. He walked away smirking, leaving a desperate Daisuke looking up at the sky.

A few feet to the right a crowd was gathering behind a very rich looking buyer, trying to persuade him to buy this slave or that. Daisuke didn't bother looking at the buyer. He suspected it would be one of those rich fat ones whom no girl would really want save for the money, so they came and took a few slaves to screw once in a while. And what was the buyer _wearing_? He could smell the cologne all the way from his cell. Instead, he looked up at the sky.

"Somebody just kill me now…"

And as he looked back down, a pair of violet eyes stared back into his own. With a yelp, Daisuke stumbled backwards and fell to the floor.

"Get up."**  
**  
Staring up Daisuke saw one of the most beautiful people in existence. He was fairly tall with creamy skin, purple hair, and eyes to match. He looked to be no older than Daisuke, give or take a year or two. Dressed well, he looked so much like a prince that it was all Daisuke could do to stop from bowing at the boy's feet. But the boy was done with Daisuke at the moment. Grinning widely the boy turned to the man beside him and said,

"This one."

Immediately Daisuke was yanked out of the cage he had so recently been placed in and shoved into the arms of the violet eyed boy. Once again, Daisuke had been taken.

"My name is Dark and you will address me either as Master or Dark-sama. Wakata?"

"Hai…"

"And your name? Whenever possible, address me in Japanese."

Dark leaned towards Daisuke with his elbows on his knees and his eyes wide and curious. He was awfully curious about everything, Daisuke noticed. And his eyes wouldn't stop wandering over Daisuke's body.

"Watashi wa Daisuke-desu. Yoroshiku…"

"Liar."

Daisuke sat next to Dark in the limo he had conjured up for the ride home. At Dark's last remark Daisuke met his eyes—surprisingly, they were warm. _Maybe he won't be so bad, _Daisuke thinks to himself. Dark flipped his hair out of his eyes, gave a small laugh, and continued.

"You're not pleased to meet me; you're wishing my death as we speak."

To this Daisuke had no answer.

"Come here—I want to taste you."

Daisuke froze, reluctant to come closer. _Maybe I was wrong…_Dark grinned wider—"Come!"—and pulled Daisuke towards him, causing the boy to topple on him. Suddenly Daisuke was very happy that the window between them and the driver was closed. The thought of anyone watching this was…mortifying. Daisuke was pulled out of his trance as Dark bit his ear eagerly. He purred low in his throat, one word coming to mind.

"Oishi…" he ran his fingers through Daisuke's hair, the softness overpowering him. "Daisuke you're so oishi!"

Daisuke whimpered, allowing himself to be fondled. It was always this part which he hated. The fact that he didn't want this to be happening to him and yet at the same time some part of him wished it would never stop. His whimpering soon gave way to wanting: this guy was good. Dark's hands moved expertly across Daisuke's body, feeling him out slowly. And when the violet haired teen ran his fingers too close to Daisuke's groin, he unwillingly gave a moan of pleasure, knowing dark would stop. And he did.

A mansion slid into view and the car drove towards it. Daisuke stared in awe as Dark gave him directions to go straight to his room; he blinked. First, the thought of him going into that house alone and trying to find a room was ridiculous. He'd get lost! Choosing not to voice his thought out _exactly _as he'd thought it, Daisuke bit his lip thinking for words to say.

"Demo, Dark, I don't know where your room is."

"Dark-_sama_," Dark leaned forward and chidingly kissed Daisuke's lips.

"Hai…gomen…" Daisuke murmured. His pants were becoming unbearably tight…

"I suppose I'll have to escort you,"Dark's eyes did another scanning of Daisuke's body, "and wash you. You are so filthy."

"I am not!"

It just slipped out. Mentally smacking himself, the red-head awaited the punishment that he was sure to recieve from Dark. No slave back-talks a master and goes unpunished. Another kiss. Dark's eyes shone at Daisuke, who backed down. He didn't like that look. Taking his hand Dark lead Daisuke into the mansion. It seemed deserted. Eyes wandering over everything, Daisuke stopped momentarily to glance at an old clock. Dark tugged him along, entering the bathroom. And the bathroom was grand; much grander than any other one the boy had ever seen in his entire life.

"Undress."

Dark's voice was a bit too cheery as he leaned in to start the water. _That hentai wants me to bathe with him? _Daisuke's eye twitched at the thought. It twitched even more as he saw Dark remove his own clothes and step in.  
"Daisuke. Undress and come in."

Unwillingly Daisuke undressed, knowing that Dark was taking in every second of it. As he slipped into the warm bath he noticed Dark's skin was much paler than before. But…unconsciously Daisuke's eyes ran over Dark's body. He did have a very nice body. A smile playing on the edges of his lips, Dark commanded Daisuke,

"Turn around and face the other way."

Daisuke did as instructed and felt Dark's arms wrap around his waist. One hand found his manhood and began stroking it. He tried to keep from moaning—like before—but one purr from Dark brought it out quickly. A smile graced Dark's lips and he leaned in to kiss the back of Daisuke's neck, earning a shiver. _Yes, _Dark thought, _I chose a good one. _

**

* * *

Hah, I re-did it. /punches air/ I felt so terrible after rereading it. I was like...how did I ever post this crap. But, it just shows that I'm improving, ne? Now if only I can improve on the other ones too...o(.)o Review please!**

**Translations**

Wakata / Understand

Hai / Yes

Watashi wa Daisuke-desu / I am Daisuke

Yoroshiku / Pleasure (ie-Pleased to meet you)

Oishi / Tasty

Demo / But

Gomen / Sorry

Hentai / Pervert


	3. Note

**Due to circumstances beyond my control (coughparentscough) I will not be able to update on this story for five weeks as my family has decided to whisk me off to England to see my family. By no means does this mean that the story is discontinued. I am merely putting it on hiatus for the time that I will be gone. Ciao!**


	4. Meet Hiwatari

**Chapter Two...or is is Chapter Three? Oh, no--it's Chapter Two. The prologue was first. That's right. Anyways. I combined chapters two and three. Yuh...whatever. Anyway, here you go.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own D.N.Angel.**

**

* * *

Chapter Two**

Demons. They were everywhere in the world. Some just lived normal lives, ignoring their heritage. Some were just like demons were born to be. But they were _all _powerful, envied, feared, and well respected. Daisuke thought Dark was a demon. Whenever one of the men he worked with screwed something up, well...let's just say Daisuke had been attending several funerals lately. Daisuke wandered into Dark's office, bored. He slumped over Dark's chair, arms circling his neck. Dark shoved him away, bending over his paper.

"Watcha doing?"

"I'm writing my will."

Will? Daisuke shivered, dropping down to Dark's level. "Is someone after Dark-sama?"

Dark cast his emotionless eyes at his slave, "Yes?"

Daisuke never had to worry about wills. What did slaves have to give out anyway? All they had was their innocence and their names and even _those _were taken most times. Tears welled up in his eyes and he began to whimper.

"B-but I don't want to leave D-dark."

Frowning slightly, Dark pulled his slave closer and whispered into his ear, "Dark-_sama_."

Another shiver went down the red-heads spine as Dark licked his ear then pushed him away. Getting up and rolling his eyes Daisuke moved to leave, only to be shoved back down to the floor. Dark's voice is full of fire,

"Don't roll your eyes at me!"

Raising his hand, Dark connected it with the left side of Daisuke's face. The smack glowed red--redder than Daisuke's eyes. Pleadingly, Daisuke looked up at the face of his master. _Why..._Dark was breathing heavily, his chest rising and falling with each breath.

"It seems I've been to easy on you."

Dark picked up the poor slave and, with tremendous strength, tossed him against a wall. Daisuke coughed up blood, eyes unfocused. Memories flitted in and out of his mind.

_Flashback_

_WHACK! WHACK!_

_The whip cut across Daisuke's flesh, leaving behind red marks. His blood ran in a thin line from his mouth down to the floor. He was naked, stripped of his clothing. His pale body trembled when the man carrying the whip picked him up and drove into him. Daisuke's scream echoed through the night but no one would come. The man bit at Daisuk'es neck and ears, yanking at his manhood. Flushing scarlet, Daisuke moaned at the pleasure that overwhelmed him. He closed his eyes as he the man slid slowly out of him, tears flowing. The man laughed at him._

_"You're nothing but a whore. Nobody will love you. They'll use you, abuse you, then toss you back to the buyers. I've been good to you and all you do is mope. So now I'm going to abuse you too."_

_Daisuke's eyes snapped open wide as the man entered him for the second time. I'll never be loved. _

_End Flashback_

"Dark-sama..."

Daisuked stood up and slowly made his way to his enraged master. "SHUT UP!"

"What he said...it was true. I'll never be loved."

"SHUT UP!"

"But for the first time...I thought I belonged somewhere. I made the ultimate mistake of thinking of you as someone I could love, even if you wouldn't love me back."

"I said--"

Daisuke lowered his head and toned his voice to a whisper, "I'm sorry I made that mistake."

"Shut up."

Daisuke's eyes widened as Dark's lips pressed against his. He was not expecting this. Nor was he expecting Dark to pull him close and hug him, lips now on Daisuke's neck. And just as the two were warming up the door opened and a very grave looking man stepped in. The two boys pulled apart; Dark flushed as the man stared at him. The man narrowed his eyes.

"What's going on here?"

"You must remember to call me Dark-sama."

Dark yanked his shirt off and climbed into bed. Daisuke followed suit, curling up near his master. Rubbing his temples, the red-head allowed his thoughts to wander. Dark pinched him. Daisuke gasped and shoved him away impatiently.

"He'll do worse than kiss you if you forget his title."

"I won't forget."

"Make sure you don't," Dark sighed. "The man's name i Hiwatari Satoshi. Don't cross him."

"Hai."

Lights flashed through the window, scaring Daisuke. Dark punched him--"Go get me a drink"--and shut his eyes. Scowling, Daisuke marched out of the room. The nearest kitchen--there were at least seven--was down the hall so that's where Daisuke walked. He failed to see that the light was on, along with the blunette at the counter...at least until he spoke.

"Your name?"

Daisuke spinned. _Hiwatari? _"My name is Daisuke Niwa, sir."

Hiwatari ordered Daisuke to come closer. He went. The blunette traced his fingers over Daisuke's mouth. "Stay away from Dark."

"Um--"

"Now come with me."

"But I'm supposed to get Dark-sama a drink."

"Well," Hiwatari smirked, "that'll have to wait."

He yanked Daisuke along to one at the baths where a tub sat already filled. to Daisuke's horror, he undressed and slipped in. And he ordered the same thing Dark did. "Undress and come in."

Plip. The water was warm. Hiwatari stared at Daisuke, who stared back. Yanking, Hiwatari pulled Daisuke onto his lap. "Tell me about yourself."

Blushing, Daisuke looked at Hiwatari. It wasn't everyday someone wanted to know about a _slave's _life. "M-my mother, um, was a slave. And she...she married and lived with Kosuke Niwa her whole life."

Daisuke faltered as Satoshi began rubbing his hands over his back. Satoshi, with his lips, urged him to go on with his history. "They had me and then they died. A fire. I-I was five. Since I was a slaves child, they sent me off. I went to a new master each month. They said I was unique. I did all different things: cooking, cleaning, massaging...sex. People said I was really good at that one."

"Heh. I bet you are. Why don't you show me?"

"I--"

"Don't think this is just you. I do this to all slaves. It's...how I say hello."

"_Hiwatari!_"

Daisuke turned to see a fuming Dark standing in the doorway. He snapped his fingers and Daisuke ran to him. He failed to see Dark's eyes wash over him. He was too happy for that. Giving one last death glare to Hiwatari, Dark stormed off with Daisuke behind him.

"Arigato, Dark-sama."

Dark grinned and picked Daisuke up. _He's so cute when he's flustered. _Daisuke buried his head in the crook of Dark's neck. He murmured something inaudible to Dark's ears. He whispered for Daisuke to repeat it. BAM! The window crashed open to their left, glass shattering. It cut both Dark's and Daisuke's skin. Red blood pooled atheir feet. Growling, Dark shoved Daisuke down in a shadowy corner.

"Don't move."

Daisuke nodded and huddled as close to the wall as he could. It then occured to him that he's not in his best apparell. He huddled closer. Woosh. Daisuke's eyes were captured by the brilliant purple wings protruding from Dark's back. He flew into the air, arial attacking his enemy. Who it was, Daisuke couldn't see. He mumbled Dark's name quietly to himself. But not quietly enough.

"Well, what do we have here?"

"Dark-sama!"

Up in the air Dark saw a particularly ugly band of demons surrounding his Daisuke. Furious, he proceeded to them. They turned to meet him, surprise etched in their eyes.

"You are protecting him!" they screeched.

"Why shouldn't I?" Dark yelled, punching them.

SPLURT. Blood flew over the walls and a shadow appeared in the doorway. It was Hiwatari, brandishing several knives in his pale hands. He whistled for Daisuke and he came running. They exited up the back stairs to Hiwatari's room. Daisuke whimpers as Hiwatari's hand crushed his own; he then pushed Daisuke up against the wall, "What do you remember about your parents?"

"N-not much, sir."

"Skip the titles. Did she have brown eyes? What was her name?"

"Emiko! Her name was Emiko. I-I don't remember her eye color."

But Hiwatari was done with Daisuke. He stood wide-eyed, staring at Daisuke as though he was just seeing him. The noise in the front room ceased and Dark entered the room. Blood trailed off him. Daisuke ran towards him and together they exited the room. "Daisuke..."

Daisuke turned around as Dark mumbled his name. His wings were retracted now, leaving only reddened flesh. Dark's eyes were surprisingly sad. "Yes, Dark-sama?"

"Are you okay?"

The pair entered their room. Daisuke grabbed his robe and tossed it over himself, glad to feel the delicious cloth brush his skin. Dark waited for an answer. "I'm fine."

Daisuke clambered into the high bed, slipping of the side. Dark lifted him around the waist and pushed him up. "Sure?"

"Yes. But you have...wings."

"Yeah."

Daisuke lowered his head and stared up through his eyelashes. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't think you needed to know," Dark pulled himself onto the bed. "Why?"

"I..." Daisuke trailed off. "Forget it. Let's go to bed."

The lights flicked off.

**

* * *

Alright, I am finished. Thanks for the reviews. Signing off.**


	5. A Business Meeting

**  
Since you guys obviously like this story so much I'll give you an update. Thanks to all my reviewers; I'd write out your names but didn't they something about not being able to do that anymore? If anyone knows about that, I'd like some clearing up. I finally got around to changing the rating to "T." I meant to do it for a while but I was like...no. I finally met the Destinies! Heh. If you haven't read my profile you wouldn't know what I'm talking about. But I met Neriede and Calismo. Alright, presenting your chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Standard disclaimer applies**

**

* * *

Chapter Three**

When the morning sun came slithering through the window of Dark's and Daisuke's bedroom, our kawaii (1) red-head was peacefully sleeping after a very long and very confusing night. But something was wrong. Not only was there a lack of body heat next to him that should have been Dark, but there were two very loud voices shouting and screaming at each other somewhere downstairs. Curious now, Daisuke slid out of bed and began walking downstairs in his loose pajama pants. As he approached the voices he decided to stay a good distance away, so he leaned over the stair's handrail.

Bad idea. As he applied his weight onto it, the rail gave away and Daisuke fell about eight feet down and hit the marble floor with a _smack_! Instantly the attention was diverted from the earlier argument to the dazzed, half-naked Daisuke laying on the ground. They fell silent, staring. Daisuke took the silent time to recover as fast as he could. He was only about halfway--regaining his hearing, his eye-sight, and his ability to feel pain--before Hiwatari detached himself from the crowd and lifted him up by his elbow.

Eyebrows were raised as they gave Daisuke the once-over as he stood up. Dark cleared his throat; all eyes watched as Daisuke politely bowed to Hiwatari and made his way to Dark. Dark wrapped his arm around Daisuke's waist and muttered something quick and short into his ear. Daisuke reddened, mumbled something back, bowed to everyone, and speed upstairs...

...but he stopped at the very top of the stairs and listened.

"Dark-sama!"

One of the men, dressed in a _very _fancy, expensive midnight blue suit called his name; urgency dripping off every word. He had thick glasses that magnafied his green eyes about two times their normal size. Dark observes his nails as the man continues,

"The prince has been missing for quite a while. Their kingdom is crumbling. If you take advantage now, you could rule the entire kingdom."

Dark put on an interested face, "Oh really? Well, there's just one fault in that brilliant plan, Motoko."

"What would that be, Dark-sama?"

"I don't care."

The eight or nine business men--minus Hiwatari--that are there stared in absolute wonder. Dark moved to an old, maple table and situated himself on it. Then, he scrutinized each shocked face. Did they really find it this interesting? Had they never known that he cared absoultely nothing about ruling? _Bakas..._Dark mussed his hair. _Baka, bakas. _

Taking a deep breath and continuing, Dark said, "I don't care about ruling the country. I don't care about choosing one in a million girls to rule with me. I don't want it. I _want _to live in this mansion built for me with my one slave and live at least a semi-peaceful life."

"But, Dark-sama!"

"We were attacked yesterday," Hiwatari informed the men quietly. "He almost lost his life. And his slaves."

"Who is that slave, by the way?" Motoko questioned Dark angrily.

Dark raised his violet eyes to meet Motoko's green ones. Daisuke shivered lightly from his seat on the stairs. Dark really gave scary looks when the need arised. Apparently Motoko felt the same as he began to fiddle his fingers nervously, his eyes flitting around in panic. But then, Dark did something that no one expected. Even Daisuke had to conceal a gasp. Dark smiled. A real, genuine smile that the business men had not seen for about five years and Daisuke had not seen at all.

"He's so...intoxicating."

Daisuke scrambled up the last stair and walked to the closest bathroom. It had been the one he had shared with Hiwatari the night before. Grumbling, Daisuke slipped off his clothes and started up the water. Thoughts tumbled in his head, confusing him. What was with the talk of Dark ruling the country? The kingdom wasn't really crumbling was it? And what about that prince? Daisuke stood like this, wondering for a few minutes until he felt the warm water running under his feet.

"AH!"

As the water flowed out of the bathtub and all around the floor Daisuke furiously turned the knob of the water, willing it to turn off. And it did. But that still left the problem of the water that was milling around the floor. He couldn't mop it up with the fluffy white towels. Sure they were washable but...Dark would kill him. He would have to get a mop.

"This is so messed up," Daisuke wails as he picks up his soggy clothes. "Why me?"

He wrapped a towel securely around his waist and headed back downstairs. He didn't bother trying to piece together what he had lost as he inched slowly into the kitchen. Once again, the chatter stopped as he came into sight. Dark cocked an eyebrow in curiousity, asking him if he was okay. He nodded, too afraid to speak. The business men just stared, mouths agape, clutching their briefcases tightly in their white knuckles. Hiwatari chuckled at the back of the room.

Daisuke reappeared with a mop clutched firmly in his hands and moved back up the stairs quickly. Dark beamed at him on the way up; a seductive, sexy grin that urged Daisuke to move even faster up the stairs. But dragging the mop up and keeping his towel around his waist is not the easiest thing in the world to do. Finally, he manages it, sprinting into the bathroom and locking the door behind him. Humming to himself he mops up the water. _Swish, swish. _

Downstairs Dark dismissed the business men, saying that they were welcome to come back in a week or so. He even dismissed Hiwatari, who stared at him a while before leaving.

"Dark. Find out about Daisuke. About his past."

"Hm? Why?"

"Just do it. See if he remembers anything."

"Whatever, just go."

Dark shut the door on his face, then turned to find his slave, "Oh Daisuke..."

**

* * *

I'm finished. That was short but I think the next one will be _really _long so I'm not going to push myself too much on this one. Flame me, compliment me, tell me I should never write again, just review. Oh and if there are any Teen Titan lovers out there, could you e-mail me? If you do--even if you don't do what I suggest--I'll do one favor for you. Thanks!**


	6. Warning

**Hello readers. I hate to be the bearer of bad news but it seems that fate is being MEAN to me as ALL the computers in my house have decided to catch a virus at the same time. HOW in the SEVEN HELLS do all FOUR computers get infected at the SAME time//sobs/ But I am dutifully going to the library every night after homework and writing out some of the chapter so I promise that it will be up either tomorrow or the day after. Sayonara! **

**/f113nng31**


	7. Prince

**I am back again. I'm so sorry this chapter took so long to get up, but I just hit writer's block for a while and then I was desperate. "I have to update something, even if it sucks!" That's what I was wailing this whole time. So I finally got off my butt and did it. Daisuke is so screwable...O.o Oh, sorry. That was supposed to stay in thought-bubble form. But...he really is. **

**Disclaimer: I have no rights to D N Angel whatsoever and am proud to admit it.**

**

* * *

Chapter Four**

_Downstairs Dark dismissed the business men, saying that they were welcome to come back in a week or so. He even dismissed Hiwatari, who stared at him a while before leaving._

_"Dark. Find out about Daisuke. About his past."_

_"Hm? Why?"_

_"Just do it. See if he remembers anything."_

_"Whatever, just go."_

_Dark shut the door on his face, then turned to find his slave, "Oh Daisuke..."_

"Yes?"

"What was that whole business with the mop?" Dark feigned interest while slowly slipping closer to his slave. "It's not polite to interrupt my meetings, Dai-chan."

"Dai-chan?" Daisuke squeaked. "Dark-sama...you're acting weird. And you _smiled_."

"Daisuke, is it that hard to believe?"

"What, that you can smile? Yes."

Dark only shrugged, tracing the outline of Daisuke's shoulder blades with a cold finger. Daisuke shivered; his eyes locked with Dark's for a brief moment before dropping to the floor and staring at its dull patterns. Anything to escape Dark's seductive gaze. And it was seductive indeed. Daisuke blushed some...thoughts...came to mind. Thoughts that he would have loved to entertain further _away_ from Dark. Stuttering, Daisuke mumbled a few words about having to leave before quickly exiting the room, breaking into a run as soon as he got out of Dark's sight. Running, running, running--he ended up in his room. _I don't think I can take anymore of this..._

Daisuke allowed his thoughts to roam, taking him to such thoughts as: what would it be like to have Dark enter him? Blush. "No, no, no!" Daisuke shook his head furiously, tousling his already tousled hair. Rubbing his eyes, he plopped down on the bed and moaned. Downstairs in the bathroom, Dark smirked. His slave was so amusing...it was a miracle that Dark hadn't jumped him and had his way with him already. A _real _miracle. Dark mused for a moment.

"Yes, I think it's time I make him mine..."

Dark ascended the spiral staircase up to his room where Daisuke was currently pounding his head into the bedframe. For a moment, all seductive thoughts were pushed out of Dark's mind as he saw his Daisuke physically torturing himself. Grasping his wrists he dragged him away from the bed, holding him close to his chest. And that's when he saw the blush. Running his hand around near Daisuke's lower area--much too close to his groin--he smirked as he felt Daisuke harden.

"Daisuke...you're so screwable."

"W-what?"

"Dai-chan, I'm going to make you mine."

Daisuke gasped as Dark abandoned his stroking and kissed him full on the lips. Dark bit at his slave's lips roughly, begging for entrance. Biting harder, he earned a gasp from Daisuke, giving him all the entrance he needed. Slipping his tongue inside Daisuke's mouth, he began fighting for dominance. It wasn't long before he won, either. Daisuke seemed to have just succummed to Dark's superiority. And that was saying a lot as Dai-chan had been a slave for a while. Dark felt Daisuke's knees give away and stooped down to catch him, not breaking his flow of kisses.

He laid Daisuke on the bed before hovering above him, one leg on each side of Daisuke's waist. Daisuke moaned, his fists grabbing the closest thing his hands can reach, which happened to be the bed sheets. He twists them around and around as Dark entered him, biting back a scream. A very _loud _scream. Dark trailed his kisses from Daisuke's groin up to his neck, biting gently. He closed his eyes and laughed inwardly at Daisuke's innocence. Despite the fact that he's been a slave...

Abandoning all thoughts except making Daisuke his, Dark began to thrust, enjoying the moans he was earning from Daisuke. Daisuke, on the other hand, was wondering how Dark got so _good_. With his hands, especially. But he too stopped thinking as Dark's seed exploded in him. Bright colors blinded his eyesight, and all he could hear was his own heart pounding furiously. He felt Dark kiss him lightly and he shivered again. Panting, he waited until he was thoroughly calmed down before flipping Dark over so he was beneath him and kissed him roughly. Dark's violet eyes widened.

"You are the first person I've wanted to take me..." Daisuke whispered in his ear, eyes locking with his.

"Huh. Well don't I feel special," Dark smirked, arms encircling his slaves waist.

Daisuke ran his fingers through his red hair, trying and failing to make it appear neat. He looked at his master as he called his name.

"Yes?"

"Show me your arm."

"My...arm, Dark-sama?"

"Did I stutter?"

Daisuke pouted, thrusting his arm out for Dark to see. Dark raised an eyebrow, "The other one."

"_Why_?" Daisuke moaned, showing him the other one.

"Because I think you are the missing prince from the castle."

* * *

Daisuke grimaced as Dark sliced a pattern onto his arm with a freshly sharpened knife. Despite the pain though, he watched as the copious amounts of blood dribbled down his arm and began revealing another hidden pattern that seemed to be carved on him quite a long time ago. Dark frowned lightly, replacing it with a smirk when Daisuke looked up to him for an explanation. He merely shrugged, gesturing to Daisuke's other arm. His slave gasped audibly as along his whole body thin red lines began to appear, activated by the blood.

"Dark...why is this happening to me?"

He extended his shaking hand to Dark, who took it and pulled Daisuke on his lap. "Dai-chan..."

"Don't call me that."

"You told me that you have been a slave for five years right?"

"Yeah."

"So that means you started when you were ten. Well...what were you doing for those first five years? They were trying to beat the royalty out of you, Daisuke. The fire that was set when you were five killed your parents and you were sent off to the slave auctions so no one would know _you _were the rightful heir."

"Heir to what?"

"Are you that dense? The kingdom! Anyways...after your family was killed and you were out of the picture, many people began fighting for the crown. And it seems that every year someone else is holding it, too. They all kill each other eventually--it's just a big power grab. So what you need to do...is go claim the crown."

"I don't want to. I want to stay here with you, Dark-sama."

"Why do you think I made you mine today, Daisuke? I knew that I was going to prove your royalty and now you have to go."

"Dark-sama...do you know who started the fire?"

Dark looked at his slave as tears began to spill down his face and hit the floor. "Yeah. It was me."

**

* * *

Going to have to cut it short--the library is closing. T.T Noo, my beloved Daisuke! You are so regal and yet...Dark killed your parents! Aah!**


	8. Aishiteru

**Ohyaogozaimasu, minna-san! Aishiteru/Good morning, everyone! I love you all/ Hm...this is going to be as long of a chapter as I can make it. Thank you for sympathizing with me on the computer thing. Ne, ne--they are being fixed as we speak! One, by one, by one! Ah, I'm watching D N Angel. Perfect inspiration, huh? Mio Hio is so...disturbing. And flashy. **

**Disclaimer: This is f113nng31 saying that D N Angel is totally not mine! Ciao!**

**

* * *

Chapter Five**

_"Yeah. It was me."_

Daisuke's red eyes filled, like Dark's, with tears that began to spill down his porcelain cheeks as he took in the seriousness of Dark's words. "N-no..."

"I'm _so _sorry, Daisuke."

Daisuke didn't hear Dark's apology though. He could only hear, once more, the ferocious pounding of his heart. He held one hand up to his face, covering it as best as he could while trying to calm his shaking body. How could it be? The one person he loved, the murderer of his parents. Of his whole way of life. _It's just not possible! I won't believe it! _Dark, unnerved by the silence and Daisuke's shaking, tried to grab his slave's hand. Gasping Daisuke pulled away and ran out of the bedroom, blood from his wound sploshing all over the floors, staining them.

A silent scream escaped Daisuke's mouth and the tears poured heavier than ever. The mansion's hiding places were numerous--Daisuke could hide for days and Dark wouldn't be able to find him. Not that he exactly wanted to. There was still something about Dark that intrigued him; something that still drew him to his master. The red marks on his arm throbbed painfully and became more solid.

"I have to get rid of these..." Daisuke mumbled, rubbing them furiously as if that would help. "It can't be true."

His feet pounded against the hard wood floor until he tripped in his own blood, skidding down the hallway yelling several words that were very un-Daisuke like. When the friction finally slowed his frail body to a stop, he was shaking uncontrollably and the tears were blinding his vision. He didn't want to get up and feel along the wall because he had lost his sense of direction and could very well take himself back to Dark. But if he just stayed where he was...Dark could come find him. Would he be mad at Daisuke for running out like that?

Daisuke shivered, rubbing his shoulders and practically feeling the hot whip against his flesh. He would actually prefer that than accept the fact that he is royalty. His hands feel the floor around him, trying to get some sense of where he is. No, he could never be royalty. His whole life had been one big mess. No one has ever treated him like he was special. _Except Dark..._ Taking a deep breath, Daisuke opened his eyes. The images were blurry, but he could see. He was right next to the staircase. _Yes...I must leave. _

The ground echoed with the _thump, thump, thump _of Daisuke's feet against the padded carpet. (**a/n: Hate to spoil the mood but Krad is cool. Daisuke is screwable, and Krad is cool.**) The front door came into view and the poor, confused slave ran towards it. It opened before he could reach the handle. "Eh?" Looking outside, Daisuke noticed that no one was there. No one. It's like the door opened on its own accord, just to let him out. And go out Daisuke does, not noticing Dark leaning against the stair railing, watching him leave. His voice was thin.

"Daisuke..."

Outside, Daisuke stood momentarily confused. The sunlight was so blinding; it hurt to look around. Daisuke shielded his eyes from the blaring sun and took a few tentative steps further. He'd never really been outside before, unless it was one of his escape attempts. The wind whistled lightly through the trees, scaring Daisuke; he was an inside slave at heart. Something, after looking around for a moment, he wanted desperately to change.

"Should I go get Dark?" Daisuke proceeded to a large fruit-bearing tree, climbing it's branches up to the top and plucking one of the fruits. A pear. "No..."

The pear juice ran down his chin as he took a large bite. His stomach grumbled and growled as he swallowed; he had no idea how hungry he actually was. Not much time to think when you find out who killed your parents. _My parents..._ Daisuke took another bite of the pear, chewing and swallowing. What did he know about his parents? Not much, after ten years of being beaten to near death. _But there was that one song... _Yes, that one song. The one that he had had stuck in his mind for all fifteen years of his life. How did it go?

Instinctively glancing around, Daisuke lowered his eyes to the pear in his hand and began to sing in a low, quiet voice.

"Ano toki kimi mo kodoku o kanjite itano

Chiisana jibun o omotte kyou mo nemurenai

Semete yume naka de aetara

Nante dare mo kanete wa kurenai

Kimi ni tsutaeru sube sae shirazuni

Kyo mo tomatteiru..."

(**a/n: The end theme of D N Angel. I'll have the translation at the bottom.**)

Slowly, Daisuke's breathing patterns turned back to normal and his eyesight cleared up, giving him his perfect 20/20 vision again. He wrapped his slender arms around his knees. A smile graced his lips and he ruffled his hair, a bit ashamed of his earlier actions. So what if Dark killed his parents? It's not like he knew them anyways... After all, five years is nothing compared to the time some children get with their parents.

"Ah, who am I kidding?"

A sudden gust of wind brought Daisuke out of his moping. Black wings...Dark's wings. _Is he going somewhere? _Surprisingly, Dark landed right in front of the tree Daisuke was currently hidden deep within. A deep sigh penetrated his lips, startling Daisuke. And when Dark started mumbling incoherent words, Daisuke just had to move closer to hear them. So he lowered himself down a branch with all of the training a slave recieves when with a cruel master. Silently he slipped further and further down until he could hear Dark perfectly.

"Mou, how to tell him?"

_Tell who what?_

"I've never had to do this before...not like I want to start now but still."

_What is he talking about?_

While Daisuke puzzled about Dark's mysterious mumblings in his head, Dark lowered his own and began whispering to himself, shaking his head after every few minutes. _What is he talking about! _Daisuke gave a cry of frustration, grabbing at his hair and tugging until his scalp began to hurt. Big mistake for him because as he did it, he lost his grip on the branch he was currently holding onto, falling back down to the ground...

...and right onto Dark's lap.

"AAAH!"

Both of the boys stared at each other, yelling their heads off and pointing as if they weren't really sure whether the other was there or not. But as they both calm down after a few moments, all they can do is hold each other's eyesight, hoping that the other would break the uncomfortable silence. It turned out that Dark was the one brave enough to do it. He took Daisuke's hands in his own, feeling the warmth radiating off of them.

"Daisuke...I know you hate me. I don't blame you for it but I..."

Daisuke sat confused as Dark trailed off, rubbing the back of his head. "What, Dark?"

Dark's grip on Daisuke's hands became tighter, until Dark had succeeded in blocking the circulation of blood through his fingers. "Aishiteru..."

"EH?"

"Aishiteru..." Dark's voice was lowered to a whisper.

"Say it in English!" Daisuke commanded, yanking his hands away.

"I LOVE YOU, DAMN IT!"

"Aah, Dark!"

Daisuke tried to scramble away as Dark seemed to have snapped and was grabbing at Daisuke. He didn't get very far before Dark reached his wrist and yanked him back, staring deep into his eyes. Presently he clutched at his slave's shoulders, shaking him back and forth until Daisuke was dizzy with the continuous motion. _I can't take it anymore... _

"Dark, I love you too!"

Silence. Daisuke's eyes widened, completely surprised at what he had just said. He had meant to start spouting something entirely different. Something more along the lines of "I hate you!" and "You killed my parents!" but that is just what came out. Dark's hands slid off of his shoulders, leaving red fingernail marks in their place. Dark was just as surprised as Daisuke. He was expecting rejection. A _serious _rejection. Pulled out of his state by Daisuke's shaking arms wrapping around his neck and pulling him close, Dark holds him close also.

"Daisuke..."

**Later That Night**

"Dark, I hate you."

Daisuke pouted as Dark tightened his hold around Daisuke's waist. He didn't want his sweet slave to fall one-hundred feet to his death. Flying through the air at night was not an experience that Daisuke enjoyed very much. At least, not his first time around. Maybe when he got more experience...maybe then it would be enjoyable. But at the moment he was trying very carefully not to down for fear of panicking and actually _dropping _to his bloody death.

"I know."

"No, I mean I really hate you."

"For what? Killing your parents?"

"That," Daisuke frowns, "and for making me do this!"

"Heh. You just don't like heights..."

"NO! I DON'T!"

"I'm sorry, Daisuke...but we have to go to this funeral."

"But why is it at night!"

"Um..."

"Dark, did you kill him?"

"You did!"

"I can't believe you!"

"Daisuke, you're so cruel. How can you judge me like that?"

Daisuke fished in his pockets for the obituary schedule for the past month. He points out all the ones they have attended, that total to thirteen.

"What's your point?"

"Ugh, forget it..."

The funeral was dark and dreary, as usual, but Daisuke didn't mind at the moment. He was thinking about other things... Dark looked at him curiously. _What's up with him? _Taking his hand, Dark dragged Daisuke up to view the body. As usual, there was something about a dead body that Daisuke abhorred, and the stench--while obviously not apparant to the others was nauseating him to the point where he felt he was going to puke. He repressed his gag reflex, tugging on Dark's shirt and pleading with his eyes.

Sighing, Dark led his gagging angel away from the table and to the door so he could catch a breeze. Hiwatari, breaking away from what looked to Daisuke a very important and impatient group, he slid his way over towards the two.

"So?"

"He's the one," Dark murmured under his breath.

Hiwatari adjusted his glasses, "If they find out, he'll be killed."

"I know."

"He must be hidden."

"Tomorrow?"

"Yes...I think that will be adequate."

Daisuke froze as Hiwatari patted his head before departing.

"Did I mention I hate you, Dark?"

"Yes."

"I mean I _really _hate you. So much that I apparantly love you."

"I love you too, Daisuke."

"I'll never forgive you...but I want to reclaim the throne."

Dark clapped his hand over Daisuke's mouth. "Not so loud."

Daisuke fell silent; Dark smirked.

"We leave tomorrow."

**

* * *

Leave? Where are you going/twitch/ Ne, how was it? Kind of got side-tracked in the middle but it led to the idea of them leaving so all is well. I really have no idea how long this story is going to be. But along with this chapter, you get a Furuba one-shot! Yay KyoXMomiji. It was inspired by a fanfic called "Tootsie Pop." Read it! Review please!**

**Translation:**

**Were you also feeling loneliness then**

**Thinking how insignificant I am to you, I can't sleep again tonight**

**If I could at least see you in my dreams**

**But no one grants a wish like that**

**Without even knowing the way to tell you**

**It's another day that I'm no closer to you**


	9. Hair Changes And Dancing

**Chapter...six, is it/searches/ Yes, it is. Well, here you go! I would just like to say that I have moved past my current obsession. Yay me! For details, check profile So where is it that Dark and Daisuke are going? How the heck am I supposed to know? o.0 Well, okay, I have my ideas...read and review! Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou for all the reviews. You guys rock! I'm putting the translations for all of the Japanese words at the bottom of this chapter! **

**Disclaimer: Woe betide me, I don't own D N Angel.**

**

* * *

Chapter Six**

_Snip. Snip. Snip. _Dark took the scissors in his hand, opening and closing them repeatedly. How was he supposed to do this? It was hard enough on Daisuke having to bear this burden after ten years of abuse but to have to cut his beautiful hair? _No...I can't. _Dark shook his head, moaning and groaning with the frustration of arguing with himself. He knew that he had to do something to disguise his sweet boyfriend. (**a/n: That is what he's calling him now...**) Something to disguise the regal color of red which had passed from royal generation to royal generation. But _cutting _it?

"Dark..."

Hearing his name being called out faintly, Dark smirked. Daisuke had completely dropped the "sama" and stuck with his first name. Very bold. A little too bold. Perhaps Dark will have to reteach Daisuke his manners. He whistled low and loud to catch Daisuke's attention. They had arrived home from the funeral late last night, and Daisuke had fallen asleep on the way back. Which, when Dark thought about it, was a good thing. Can't be afraid of falling if you're asleep. Daisuke appeared at the door, rubbing his eyes free of sleep.

"What are the scissors for?"

The above mentioned item was immediately placed behind Dark's back. "Nothing. Nothing at all."

"They look like those special scissors that cut designs..."

"AHA! SO THAT'S WHERE THEY WENT!"

Daisuke and Dark turned to see an American girl with hair that had recently been dyed a bright blue come bursting through the door wearing what looked to them like Christmas pajamas. She marched up to Dark with eyes full of fire, snatching the scissors out of his hands before walking back to the door and suddenly disappearing. The two stare. (**a/n: So that's where they went. I just knew that they disappeared into a different dimension. But now I have them back. Yay for authoress priveleges!**)

"Okay," Dark muttered, "that was not normal."

"But with you, is anything normal?"

Daisuke looked up to his master with wondering eyes. _He is up to something, that much is apparent. _The suspicion in his eyes catches Dark's attention, and he feigns hurt as he puts his face in his hands and cries.

"Waah! Daisuke you are so mean to me!"

"E-eh? Dark, you're too big to be acting so childish."

Serious nature taking over, Dark faced his boyfriend unhappily. He opened his mouth to tell Daisuke what needed to be done but at the sight of that gorgeous red hair, he just couldn't do it. He dropped to his knees in the ultimate frustration, yanking at his own hair and swearing repeatedly. It was only when a figure stepped in the doorway, very amused by Dark's actions, did he stop and stand up.

"You don't have to cut it. Just dye it."

"Hiwatari-sama," Daisuke bowed.

"Cut the formality. I should be bowing to you," Hiwatari rolled his eyes.

"U-uh...um..."

"Dye it, Hiwatari?"

"Black, white, blue--whatever you want. Just get rid of the red color."

"Dai-chan, I'm sorry but we'll have to dye your hair...black."

Daisuke's eyes went wide with fear. His arms raised instinctively over his head to protect his beautiful hair. He loved his hair. Loved it. So why, why did it need to be dyed? _Baka_, he chided himself, _you know why. Don't be difficult. _So he shoved his pride away and nodded slowly, ready to do whatever was needed to protect himself. It was weird though...after being a slave for five years, Daisuke was so used to taking commands. But now he didn't seem to want to do anything for anyone.

"Sure. Go ahead."

_Snip, snip, snip. _The wind whistled outside, dark clouds rolling in. Daisuke closed his eyes and rocked softly to the sound of the scissors snipping away at his hair. Not a lot though--just some trimming of the edges. It had gone a bit wild, to tell the truth. The dye was already set in, but Daisuke didn't want to look at it at the moment. His beautiful red locks... But he supposed that black would be good on him too. It would most definately give him a _gothic _look. And Dark would probably like it.

"I like you any way you are," Dark whispered softly, leaning in towards Daisuke's ear.

"Hmph. Whatever..."

"You will be speaking with Hiwatari as soon as we are done here," Dark informed him.

Daisuke chose not to reply, instead he opened his eyes and cautiously glanced up. He caught but a glimpse of his new bangs before gasping and recoiling a bit. The force of him jerking backwards allowed for a bit of soap to fall into his eyes, coaxing out of him the most natural reaction of any human being found with soap in their eyes. He yelled.

"Itaii! It hurts, it hurts!"

"Daisuke stop squirming."

"But Dark...it hurts!"

Dark let Daisuke whimper and whine for a few more minutes until he had had enough and gently kissed his eyes. Daisuke stopped squirming. He sighed happily as he felt Dark's slender fingers working his scalp. Sweet, gentle motions that then coax him into his second favorite pastime of all. Singing.

"Well I couldn't tell you

Why she felt that way

She felt it, every day

And I couldn't help her

I just watched her make

The same mistakes again

What's wrong, what's wrong now

Too many, too many problems

Don't know where she belongs

Where she belongs...

She wants to go home

But nobody's home

That's where she lies

Broken inside"

"Daisuke you have a wonderful voice."

The voice was that of Hiwatari's. He was smiling, eyes shining with an odd light Daisuke had never before seen in Hiwatari's eyes. Whatever it was, Daisuke liked it. It fit Hiwatari's personality perfectly, and Daisuke hoped to see him with it much more often. Dark finished with Daisuke's cutting, rinsing out the spare bits of hair from his head and washing it down the drain.

"Take a look at your new hair."

Nodding and slowly, oh-so-slowly, Daisuke felt his way over towards the sink, eyes still closed. His hand reached its way up to feel his hair--it felt normal enough. Nice and soft; easy to run his hand through. Now what did it look like? _Just get it over with... _He wrenches his eyes open, gasping at the dark, dark color. But it doesn't look bad. Not at all. The shade of black works nicely with his dark red eyes. And his pale skin. Dark grinned widely; his boy looked _cute_.

"Kawaii..."

"I agree," Hiwatari cast his eyes on the awe-struck Daisuke. "It fits you."

"Thank you..." Daisuke blushed.

The blush was so adorable, so warm, so _sexy_ that both Hiwatari and Dark wanted to jump him then and there. And they nearly did--they took two steps before they both realized what they were doing. And at that point they both diverted their attention to something else in the bathroom. For Dark it was the bathtub, and for Hiwatari it was the flower arrangement on top of the toilet. After their quick recovery, Daisuke was pulled out of the room by Hiwatari.

"Come on, your Highness--we have so much to talk about."

000000

"Dance, Daisuke--don't emulate a person with two left feet!"

"I--I'm _trying_!"

"You are graceful enough, Daisuke. It's your fear of failure that is dragging you down. _Relax_. I'm not going to hurt you!"

"Gomenasai, Hiwatari-sama..."

"Hmph."

Upon Hiwatari's face was a look of the most unhappiness. He seemed to be pondering something. Something _really _important.

"Call me Hiwatari-kun."

"Eh?"

"You heard me!"

"H-hai! Hiwatari...kun."

Hiwatari nodded his approval. "Now, once more..."

**

* * *

Well it's the day they leave and they are practicing...dancing? Yup. That's just the way the cookie crumbles. Or the chocolate mousse. Mm...mousse. Thank you arigato to the reviewers. Let's keep it up/cheers/ Yay reviewers! Uh... Here are your translations, like I promised. Sorry if I've missed any. I'm just covering the basics.**

**Hai- Yes**

**Iie- No**

**Kawaii- Cute**

**Gomenasai (or gomen)- Sorry**

**Itaii- Ow!**

**Demo- But**

**Watashi wa- I am**

**Baka- Stupid**


	10. Special! Preview!

**Minna-sama, I thank you for reviewing this story. /bows/ You have made me so...happy. Eh, that's not enough to describe it, so in thanks I am giving you a sneak preview of my next story. /confetti falls/ It's Yu Yu Hakusho, please read. It will be short, maybe three or four chapters. Um...next chapter for this story to be up after the preview. Arigatou, minna-sama!**

**

* * *

Preview: Kiss Me, Kill Me**

_Plip. _The blood dropped from the gash above Hiei's left eye as he stumbled to the ground; a gasp escaped his parted lips as one of his ribs cracked upon contact with the carpet. Looming above him were his parents: his father breathing heavily and clutching a bloody knife and his timid, shaking mother trying to calm him down in the best way she could. They were in his room, which was now stained red with blood. His blood. Circles danced gayly in front of his eyes as his consciousness slipped in and out, in and out.

"You fucking slept with a guy," his father growled, clutching the knife harder. "You're a fucking homosexual!"

"You know how we feel about that, Hiei."

His mother pursed her lips as she said this to him. Her beady eyes danced around the room eyeing the numerous photos on his wall. Those of him and his lover. _Yusuke... _Dizzyness washed over him, overpowering his other senses. And then there was black.

* * *

"Hiei..."

_What happened? Did I..._

"Hiei!"

The above mentioned gasped, sitting up so fast he felt his rib recrack. It throbbed, but it wasn't too bad. Not as bad as it had been before. Wait...had it been healed. He couldn't open his eyes but he could feel out the person who was currently sitting with him. A tentative hand raised up to touch the other person's face. It got only to the person's cheek befor the person's own hand shot out and grabbed Hiei's. He began to struggle, afraid, but stopped when his hand was pressed up to the person's lips.

"Y-yusuke?"

"Open your eyes."

So slowly, slowly, Hiei's beautiful crimpson eyes opened to chocolate brown ones. He pulled back a bit to see more of the face of his lover and friend. Yusuke Urameshi, town outcast and punk. And Hiei loved him. He heard a cough in the corner and immediately spun towards it, stopping his previous action. Spun so fast, in fact, that he ended right where he started: facing Yusuke. From behind a gentle hand was placed on his neck, checking his pulse. The strong scent of roses overpowered the room.

"Kurama? Is that you?" Hiei whispered.

"Yes, Hiei. How are you doing?"

"Not so good. They found out."

"No need to tell us," Yusuke laughed, dragging up his sleeve. "Look."

Hiei's eyes widened as he saw burned upon the arms of his only two friends the symbol of the devil. And the smaller one beside it...

...was Hiei's family crest.

**

* * *

Hmm...kind of short but it's still in mind mode. Waah, that was mean of his parents wasn't it. Burning his friends... Hah, I wrote it and I'm complaining. I'm so stupid sometimes. Next chapter of Isolation Has No Ally to be up soon!**


	11. Meet The Harada's

**Everyone, I have an important announcement to make... CHEESE! Err, no. Um, well, that was the announcement but it's not important so you can forget it. Did you like my preview for you guys. I expect to get a lot of reviews! Ahaha--joking. So tell me, how has my story been so far? I was so afraid to post it but now it's getting so many reviews so... I guess I'm doing something right. Thank you. Hey, would you guys do me a favor and read my newest stories if you havent? Ne, ne--also this one chick named fai-chan (that's her username) is writing a really good Yu Yu Hakusho story if any of you are interested. Read it!**

**Disclaimer: All things D N Angel belong to some brilliant genius who is not me.**

**

* * *

Chapter Seven**

Dark ached. He ached to get out of the small car hidden in the shadows and stretch his wings. He ached to go back to his home; to pretend that Daisuke wasn't the prince of the kingdom. To spend the rest of his days with Daisuke hidden in their own little world. Goodness knows they didn't need the real one. No, they could bury themselves in adventures far, far away. He wished and ached for all of this dearly. Because the fact was, when they got to the castle, Daisuke would no longer be his.

It was a thought that Dark loathed. So much so that when either Hiwatari or his precious Daisuke tried talking to him he merely gave them a glare and diverted his attention to the window, sulking. And while Hiwatari knew what was going on, Daisuke didn't. Was it something he had done? Dark knew he was upsetting his boyfriend, but at the moment he didn't care. What did it matter, if he couldn't be with Daisuke? His violet eyes, that had rarely ever shed any tears, were reaching breaking point. But he knew he couldn't cry. Because that would make Daisuke worry, and he had to be strong for him. For Daisuke.

The small car was in fact a miniature limo, so Hiwatari rolled up that little window that seperated the front from the back. Daisuke was delighted. He trusted Hiwatari with his life and all his secrets but it was just hard to talk to Dark when people where there. He just...choked up. But now with the saftey of the thick black glass seperating him and Dark from the rest of the world, Daisuke pulled all of his courage and jabbed Dark in the shoulder.

"The hell...?" he shouted, wincing in pain.

Daisuke recoiled a bit. He was off in his own world. _I just hope he wasn't thinking anything important. _Giving a soft cough, Daisuke waved his hand in front of Dark's face. He grabbed it and pushed it away, hurting Daisuke a little.

"I see you," Dark said bluntly. "What do you want?"

Daisuke huffed in indignence. Slave for five years or no slave for five years, Daisuke had retained every ounce of his pride throughout the years and was finally able to let all of his feelings loose. Which is what he did. Feelings of hate, love, and confusion spilled out of Daisuke as he launched himself at Dark. They hit a bumpy place in the rode and the car rose up and down with each rock they hit but Daisuke didn't focus on that. Niether was Dark. Both were focused on what Daisuke was doing right at the moment.

As above mentioned, Daisuke hated Dark. Hated him for everything he'd ever done to humiliate him. From the time he first saw the demon to the time he learned Dark had killed his parents to right right now. Right now where he had been ignoring the one possible perosn who cared about him more than anyone else in this pathetic world. Daisuke wanted Dark to know how much he hated him so he began punching any part of Dark he could reach. Any part at all--it didn't matter.

Also stated above, Daisuke loved Dark. Every tender gesture, every kiss on the mouth--Dark set Daisuke free in a way that no one could. So with each place upon Dark's body that he hit, he also kissed it. _A kiss to make it better..._ Dark shivered as his mind tried to contemplate; to understand Daisuke's actions. But he was at a loss for an explanation. That is, until he hugged him.

Yes, he dropped the previous two actions and just hugged Dark. Wet tears flowed down his cheeks, no different from the ones he's been shedding for the past ten years of his life but in a way the purest of those tears. The best of the best. Daisuke burried his face in Dark's neck, breathing in the familiar scent. A mix of blood and chocolate. Dark chocolate. His body trembled, afraid of what was ahead. It seemed that just yesterday he had been first bathing with the pervert he had come to love so much.

"Where did it all go wrong?"

Dark looked down as Daisuke began to speak.

"Why... Why is the kingdom so bad that I have to go back?"

"Daisuke..."

"I don't know _anything _about ruling a kingdom, Dark. I can barely rule my own life!"

Here Daisuke pulled back, emotions burning in his eyes. His scrawny chest rose and fell with each breath he took until he was forced to bury himself back into Dark's neck. Dark, so angry at the world for making his Daisuke feel this way that it was all he could do not to tear the car in half. A sudden wind shook the car--a storm was coming. Not heavy enough so that they would have to worry but it would slow them considerably. Up in the front seat, Hiwatari pondered wether or not to tell this to Dark and Daisuke. But, weighing out the options, he figured they could figure it out themselves and besides...he didn't want to interrupt anything.

And it was true. Dark was ready to murder anyone for any little mistake they made. Daisuke's body trembled against his as the lightning flashed and the thunder rumbled. Daisuke wasn't a big fan of thunder _or _lightning. They made him think of fire. And fire...well...fire made him think unpleasant things. So he let those thoughts go and concentrated on his master. It was always scary when Dark became silent; tonight doubly so.

"It wasn't your fault, Daisuke."

"Wha...?"

"Once we get to the castle, you will have to be my slave again," Dark patted Daisuke's head.

"But I'm your slave now."

"No. You're my boyfriend."

Dark watched, amused, as those words sunk into Daisuke's brain. Not only was Dark telling him that he him, he was saying that Daisuke was...that Daisuke was...

...his equal.

A smiling Dark continued, "The place will be overrun with vermin--people who kill for power, people who kill for fame, and people who just kill. I'll give you a grand tour of your home when we arrive. And then, we'll bide our time. They won't suspect a thing either, for there is to be a big fancy ball for the current kings son--though I'm positive he's not blood related--and I've been on the invite list for a while. Do you understand?"

"Yes..."

"One by one," Dark whispered, "they'll start to disappear. And in the end only you and I will stand."

Daisuke shivered.

The castle was unlike any Daisuke had ever seen. Considering the fact that he'd only seen them in passing or in books, this was highly understandable. The limo pulled up in a circular driveway with a fountain in the middle, spewing the cleanest, purest water he'd ever seen. The big iron gate closed behind them. Eager and excited, he ran over to it and leaned over the edge, ready to dip his hand in. Dark yanked him back with a swift tug. If Daisuke didn't control himself, they'd all be dead before nightfall.

"Baka. See the cups?" Dark whispered; Daisuke nodded. "Bring me one."

The cups were set on a beautiful ivory table with precious stones set into it, and the cups were all clean and shiny. Daisuke picked one and scampered back to Dark, ignoring the looks he was getting by other guests. Dark took the cup from him and dipped in into the fountain, letting it fill with what Daisuke thought was water. But as Dark raised the cup to his lips and he took a sip, a taste that most certainly was _not _water entered his mouth. It felt...funny. Bubbly. It made him feel weak and dizzy at the knees. And as he started to fall, Dark caught him and gave him another sip.

"It's sparkling water."

Daisuke looked up at Dark, "It's good."

Dark laughed bluntly, "Yeah. Once upon a time everybody could get this stuff. Now only the richest of prats get it. My god, this place has gone to the dogs."

Daisuke was silent as Dark hooked his hands at the back of his knees and carried him bridal style into the castle. Hiwatari had disappeared somewhere, Dark noticed. Probably sucking up to the king with a big fancy present. How like him. Dark grinned. Still, it gave him the connections he would need if he was going to help Dark pull this off. He too would have to go and greet the king. But first...he needed to get Daisuke squared away and stuck in a good room. And he knew just the girl to hook him up. He whistled low and loud, waiting for it to carry through the whole castle to reach her. Since he'd been here on many an occasion, he knew the "locals" as he called them. And of all of them, he'd only taken a liking to one. The one that was coming down the stairs.

"Master Dark!"

Daisuke winced as he was suddenly sandwiched between Dark and some...girl. Wait--a girl? Daisuke fumed with jealousy. Who was hugging _his _Dark? He took a long gulp of air as they pulled away and he took a good look at the girl. She was cute, with pretty brown eyes and short, reddish-brown hair. Her smile was nice; much more genuine than the others were. And she regarded him with happiness. There was no hate, there was no suspicion. Daisuke found himself liking her immediately.

"Daisuke, this is Harada Riku. Riku, this is Daisuke."

"So nice to meet you!" Riku took his hand and vigouroulsy shook it. "Master Dark, beware of my sis. She's coming for you."

The words were barely out of her mouth before a loud squeal was heard and Daisuke was once again sandwiched. Longer hair than Riku's somehow found its way into his mouth until he was gagging and had to shove her off of him. She squeaked when he did, as if she was only just noticing him. And the way Dark was holding him. Something immediately flared in her eyes. Anger? Jealousy? Maybe a bit of both... Dark didn't fail to notice it, and hugged him closer.

"Hello Risa. Daisuke, this is Harada Risa. Risa, this is Daisuke."

"N-nice to meet you," Risa was still seething, but trying to be polite.

"Riku, will you take Daisuke up to my room and get him settled in?"

"Absolutely, Master Dark!"

Intent on angering Risa more, Dark pressed Daisuke _very _close to his body, whispered something in his ear, and set him down for Riku to take. She did so, grabbing his hand and dragging him up the stairs talking about random things that Daisuke had no clue whatsoever about what they meant or why she was telling him. He was a bit...apprehensive about leaving Dark down there with the other Harada. Riku seemed to notice this.

"Oh don't worry about Risa--Dark's never liked her."

Daisuke smiled in happiness.

"But wait...are you his slave, or something _more_?" Riku put a lot of emphasis on the more, causing Daisuke to blush.

"I...that is...I'm, uh, not sure."

"Oh, that's so sweet, and you have such a pretty voice!"

"T-thank you..."

"Now come! To your room we go!"

And once again Daisuke was dragged off, still staring at Dark and the female siren.

**

* * *

So, how was it? I'm posting it now instead of dragging it out because the library is kicking me out. /pout/ Hahahah--one of the librarians were reading it and they were absolutely disgusted. But I don't care about them, I care about you, readers! Aishiteru... Review please!**


	12. The King

**I have decided--I am going to write a story. But not just any story. It is going to be long, and it won't be updated really fast because I'm going to put a lot of time on it and the chapters will be _really _long. It's going to be a good story and I hope it will get a lot of reviews. More than 100. Yay! So read it! Wow, looking back my writing has greatly improved over the course of this story. I feel so happy. But anyways...here's your next chapter. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: D N Angel is not mine.**

**

* * *

Chapter Eight**

The bed was surprisingly soft. Well, it wasn't too surprising. This was, after all, a castle. Riku watched, smiling, as Daisuke melted into the beds soft covers, grabbing a feather pillow and burying his face in it. He looked so cute. His clothes, which Dark had forced him into before they left, were very uncomfortable and quite frankly, Riku couldn't imagine Daisuke in something like that. So a change of clothes was most definately in order. She made her way to the large oak cabinet by the window and ruffled through some old clothes while Daisuke continued exploring the bed. She ended up with a sweater--which was certainly too big for him--and a pair of her old fuzzy pants with swirls on them.

"Daisuke, you can switch into these."

Riku tossed the clothes at him and they landed square on his head. He regarded her with confused eyes. "Huh?"

"Silly! Change--you look uncomfortable."

Thinking over her words, Daisuke slowly broke into a wide grin. Fast friends, that's what they were. Fast friends. Daisuke liked the elder Harada very much, and hoped she wouldn't be going anywhere any time soon. He hoped Dark planned to spare her when he did...whatever he was going to do. And the other Harada, too. While Daisuke didn't like her much, he supposed Riku would be very sad if her sister were to be killed. And he didn't want her to be sad. He nodded and slipped into the bathroom to change. And while he was in there Riku decided it was time to leave as Dark had just entered the room.

"Thank you Riku. And do try to console your sister when you find her."

"Heh."

"_Dark_," she whines. "You know when you make her cry it causes problems for me!"

"I know, I know--I'm sorry."

Pouting, Riku exited the room in a huff readying herself to find the horror that was her sister. Now she--like any good sibling--_loved _Risa. It was just that she could be way too much to handle sometimes. Like the times she went chasing after Dark. It was so obvious that Dark was, well...gay. Since when had he ever acknoledged any girl, anywhere? It just never happened. Riku stopped, a thought coming to mind. Was that why the men of the castle were apprehensive of being alone with Dark? Were they afraid he might rape them? 'Oh my gosh...' The thought was so incredible. 'Hah. Like Dark would even look at those losers.'

Riku found Risa sitting numbly outside in the balcony of their shared bedroom. Now, sharing with Risa--despite popular belief--was very hard. For Risa was very messy and Riku was very clean, and the two's habits kept clashing. First, Riku couldn't understand why Risa just couldn't PICK UP whatever it was that she picked out to look at or whatever, and Risa didn't understand why she couldn't dump all her extra junk on Riku's side of the room, since she had so much space. A large, see through glass was greatly needed in this room, to be sure. But back to Risa.

The girl was leaning against the balcony, face propped up on both of her pale, shaking hands. Riku mentally cursed. What had Dark done to make her angry? "Risa...?"

And it was at the sound of her name that Risa finally turned around, latching onto her older sister. And all Riku could do was stare dumbly down at Risa as she cried her heart out on her shoulder.

* * *

"DARK WHAT ARE YOU DO--ARRGH!"

King Mushan (1) paused on his way to his 'royal chambers' to hear the commotion coming from his esteemed colleague Dark's room. Eavesdropping, really, but when you are king what you say goes and King Mushan said that he was merely 'listening.' The bed was creaking, and several high pitched laughs were coming from the room. So much so that others were atrracted by the noise as well. The king smirked. Dark must have been having fun with that cute dark haired slave of his. He'd have to try him out sometime...

Inside, it was just as it appeared. Dark was rolling around the floor tickling Daisuke for all he was worth, leaving the former red-head breathless. "Dark I can't breathe!"

Still holding firmly onto his slave, Dark pulled Daisuke close and allowed him to rest for a few moments. It was only when Daisuke nuzzled his face into Dark's neck and licked it did he lose his grip on the boy. Thus, Daisuke was free, scrambling away from his captor with such speed that for a moment Dark didn't know where he was. His earlier thoughts of Risa were out of mind as Dark launched himself back onto Daisuke, latching on at the waist. It was only when one of the King's lackeys knocked briskly that the pair froze, eyes wandering over to the door.

"What?" Dark yelled, furious.

"Sir Dark, the King requires your presence in the West Drawing Room. Bring your slave if you wish."

The sound of footsteps getting fainter and fainter away, Dark tossed on a shirt and dragged Daisuke--still shirtless--out of the room. Daisuke gasped as the cold air of the hallway hits him like a brick wall. Shirtless _and _going to see the King? Dark was just begging for someone to rape him. But it was nice to get all the attention from other people and know that they can't get at him...right? Soft violet eyes looked down upon him and a pair of strong arms lifted him up. Sigh... Dark was carrying him again. _Not _that he minded. Leaning back into Dark's strong arms, Daisuke loved the feel of Dark's heart beneath his ear. _Mm...I need to taste him again. _He licked his lips at the thought.

Dark didn't miss the gesture. He put his mouth near Daisuke's ear and nicked it. The smaller boy moaned, grabbing the collar of Dark's shirt just as Dark pushed open the Drawing Room door.

"Why hello Dark. And who is this?"

The King wore a _very _annoying smirk on his face, leaning cockily against his 'throne' with his ankles crossed. Dark held Daisuke closer to him.

"This is Daisuki. My sex slave."

Daisuke stared up at Dark, surprised. His tone was so cold and indifferent that Daisuke didn't know what he was thinking. _Do I really not mean anything to him? _Shaking those thoughts away, Daisuke focused his eyes on the King as he reached out a pale hand to touch his cheek. Dark wore a mask of 'I-don't-really-care-what's-going-on', much to Daisuke's displeasure. _I'm on my own on this one...and what the hell kind of name is Daisuki! _

"Hello, sir," Daisuke whispered, lowering his eyes and staring through his long lashes. "It is...nice to meet you."

"Likewise, Daisuki."

Daisuke mentally gagged as the King purred--yes _purred_--at him. He felt Dark squeeze his hand softly, feeling the warm gaze of his eyes. He still loved him. No doubt about that. And while the King is ogling him like he is but a piece of eye candy, the young boy touches Dark's neck and gently applies pressure, trying to calm Dark down. Because he senses in him a boiling anger.

"Dark, have you met my son? I don't believe you have. Let me introduce him. Son!"

And as Dark turns, Daisuke sees a curtain draw back...

...and there his son is.

**

* * *

Mwaha! I'm leaving you at a cliffie. Just who is this errgh...son of the King? Whee! Next chapter to be up soon. Hey, hey--read my story This Is A Call, kk? Review please!**


	13. The Heir: Part I

**Minna-sama, I come bearing peanuts and beer! Errgh no. But I do come with news. I was re-reading my chapters over fanfiction and I read this line in the intro of the seventh chapter: Ne, ne--also this one chick named fai-chan (that's her username) is writing a really good Yu Yu Hakusho story if any of you are interested. Read it! I would like to say that this is my other account--on which I just posted a slashy-full Yu Yu Hakusho--and my friend had written this when I _wasn't looking_. Grr her and her sneakiness...But yes, please read it! I would be happy if you did! Eh, this chapter is going to be really short but to abide by fanfiction rules you have to have a chapter and not just an author's note alone. So think of this as a teaser.**

**Disclaimer: (me--Miruzi you do it!) (Miruzi--'She doesn't own anything of anything.')**

**

* * *

Chapter Nine: Part I**

The curtain was drawn back, and Daisuke was amazed at what he saw. A young boy, no more than a few years older than him, with strikingly beautiful blonde hair and dazzling bluish eyes. His hair was long, much longer than Dark's. You knew he was royalty the moment you laid eyes upon him. His self-confidence in himself was very high; that was apparent by the way he held his head in the presence of others. Dark looked angry at first, but then mellowed out. But not before the king could notice the look. Daisuke, though, was enthralled by this new person. 'He'd no doubt be a much better king than me...'

The boy--or should 'man' be said--bowed to his father, then to his father's guests. His eyes lingered lightly on Daisuke, causing the boy to blush. A slow smile spread over the man's face as he introduced himself.

"My name is Krad."

**

* * *

Didn't I say it would be short? Don't worry, the next chapter will be very interesting as some things are going to be revealed! See you then!**


	14. The Heir: Part II

**Hallo all! Errgh...anyways, here is part two. I'm sorry I left you at a cliffie but I had to get that author's note in somehow. And my other chapter is getting reviews. o(.)o Yay!**

**  
Disclaimer: I, Kairi, own nothing of D N Angel. **

**

* * *

Chapter Nine: Part II**

_Krad... _Daisuke's mind reeled. _That's backwards for Dark. What a coincidence... _So lost in thought, Daisuke didn't hear the king command Krad to show "Daisuki" back to his room while he and Dark spoke. Dark handed him over, and that was when Daisuke was snapped out of his peaceful thinking. Krad's hands were warm. But a different warm than Dark's. Softer? More pacient... Daisuke, without thinking, leaned closer to Krad as they were walking down the hall.The prince was taken aback. This beautiful creature was leaning into his arms? Was he sane? _Dark would kill me...'_

"Daisuki," Dark called to him.

"Hm?"

"I won't be here tonight...Krad will stay with you."

"Okay."

Uncertain, Krad kicked open the door to Daisuke's room and placed Daisuke on the bed...only to have himself topple onto the boy when he does not left go. Krad's long hair tickles his face, and he laughs. Opening his eyes to a blushing Krad, the smaller is surprised. He'd thought Krad would be more like the others--cold exterior with lots of pride. But it seems that Krad is just as afraid as he is. Except...he's not afraid. _I'm not afraid._ Daisuke's mind reeled at the realization. _I wonder if I could make him..._

Accepting his own challenge, Daisuke gave Krad a sexy smirk and slid his arms around his waist. Krad's eyes widened, a soft gasp escaping his mouth. It turned into an all-out moan when Daisuke's hand brushed his groin. A wild exhilaration filled Daisuke. To have been a slave for ten years and then have someone he's _never _met before go weak because of _him _filled him with a strange passion. He wondered if Krad were a virgin. _I want to take him... wait, what? _Daisuke gasped a bit himself. He was _happy _with Dark. He didn't want to ruin it with this strange new beauty.

But then again, he was sure Dark had had his way with lots before Daisuke, so why shouldn't Daisuke be allowed a little fun before he and Dark officially become a couple? Vaguely he wondered if Krad was one of the people Dark was planning on assasinating.

"God I hope not..." he whispered, grabbing Krad's shoulders and pulling him into a kiss.

Their mouths met and Daisuke immediately slipped his tongue into Krad's mouth to fight for dominance. Krad was going strong until Daisuke once again brushed his hand--even harder this time--against the boy's groin. He moaned into Daisuke's mouth and bucked his hips against the smaller boy, only succeeding to drive Daisuke a bit crazier. _Is this what Dark feels for me? _In return Daisuke also bucked his hips towards Krad. The poor boy was losing it, giving into to Daisuke's sexyness. In unsaid wanting the two began to undress each other, their lust growing with each passing second. Daisuke's _problem _was really getting to him and if he didn't relieve himself of it he'd be even crazier by morning.

Clothes tossed to the other side of the room the two dropped to the floor, kissing in a passionately heated sort of way. Krad's hair was so long and soft; Daisuke buried his hand in it while pushing his face into the crook of Krad's neck. He nipped at what he expected to be a sensitive part of his skin and was rewarded with the loudest moan yet. He licked it to say sorry, moving onto his collarbone. Krad, while being thoroughly searched out by the smaller boy, proceeded to roam his hands over Daisuke's smooth chest until he found a nipple, taut by the cold air.

Moving his mouth closer he began sucking until Daisuke was moaning for him. The two clutched the other's shoulders, knowing that this would have to end quick. The thought of anyone walking in on this was a terrible thought for they would both be punished. Daisuke looked into Krad's beautiful eyes and without warning thrust himself into Krad. Krad screamed; a long hard scream that--thanks to the good thick walls--was only heard by Daisuke and himself. The pain was excruciatingly sweet; he never wanted it to stop. Daisuke began thrusting into the said, reveling the way he tried so hard not to shudder and moan. But he was failing dismally. With every shudder, every moan, the two came closer to climax until as Krad gave out that shuddering cry--"DAISUKE"--and their seeds spilled into each other.

Gasping, the two lay shaking in each others arms. Daisuke snuggled up to Krad, still shaking but feeling so incredibly good. And while the bed looked so comfortable at the moment all the two wanted was to stay right where he was with his newfound love. At the thought of love though, his stomach clenched. _Dark..._ It was so hard for Daisuke to rationalize that Dark had done this so many times before him, thus it was alright for him. Why had he taken Krad? And he still needed to know...

"Krad-sama..." he whispered into the young man's ear. "Were you a virgin?"

He said it so bluntly that Krad just had to blush as he nodded, nuzzling closer to Daisuke as he did so. Daisuke was ecstatic, all thoughts of Dark washing away.

"And did you like it?" he continued seductively.

"Ngh..."

"You were very good," Daisuke praised, kissing him softly.

"Was I?"

Another kiss; Daisuke nodded. Sighing softly, Krad closed his eyes in a content sort of way, slipping into a deep sleep. Moments later, Daisuke was asleep too. And when the latter woke in the morning, Krad was no where in sight.

oOo

Daisuke was cold. The familiar warmth that came with sharing someone's body heat that he'd had the night before was gone. Which meant...Daisuke sat up, only to find himself in his bed. The covers were pulled around him but he was still cold. _Krad...? Dark...? _Blurry eyed, Daisuke dragged himself out of the bed, only to have a solitary piece of white paper flutter to the ground. Curious, he retrieved it and read it aloud.

"Daisuki. You know we can never do this again, right?"

_The hell we can't! _Furious and outraged, Daisuke marched into the hall to find the writer of the note. But the moment he crossed the threshhold of his door, he was shoved back with incredible force, and a pair of strong arms wrapped around him. Violet hair obscured his vision and Daisuke felt a pang of happiness bolt through him. _Dark! _Giving a happy laugh and a smile, Daisuke kissed Dark firmly on the mouth as the two toppled over onto the floor, hitting the back wall. Dark pressed Daisuke against this wall, caressing his cheek.

"I bet you had fun last night..." Dark said softly. "I could hear the screaming..."

_Oh, crap..._ Daisuke turned away, blushing and sad. "I'm sorry...I just couldn't--"

"It's okay," he pushed himself closer to Daisuke. "Krad's a hard one to resist.'

"You mean you've...?"

"Nah. Well I almost did," Dark admitted. "But in the end we just thought it was too weird. He is my cousin after all."

Urk. Daisuke's eyes widened. "Y-your cousin?"

"Yup. Our mothers were sisters..."

The two sat in silence, still pressed against the wall. Weird thoughts of what Dark and Krad would look in such erotic positions flew through Daisuke's head until he could not stop himself from getting a hard-on. Dark immediately noticed Daisuke's nearly inaudible whimpers and pounced on him, pinning him now to the soft ground and leaning in for a kiss. Needless to say, Daisuke felt very loved today.

**

* * *

Hm...I wasn't sure how to end this but I just decided to leave you readers in a happy feeling. At least I hope you're happy. I know Daisuke is happy. /grin/ See you next chapter, don't forget to review! Oh yeah...what color are Krad's eyes? oO**


	15. Memories of A Forgotten Past

**Hello readers! Did you catch my rewrites of chapters...one two and three? Not much changed but I just had to go and do something. I honestly don't see how you stuck with this story so much. It's on two C2 things and I feel so special/cries/ I love you all! Aishiteru, aishiteru minna-san! Thank you for telling me that Krad's eyes were golden. I just wasn't sure...anyways here is your chapter! Warning: it's going to be a bit sexual but we'll shy away from details and stick with..a character who's not being screwed. **

**Disclaimer: Copyrighted to someone who is not me so if you want to sue all you will get is a few pennies, some dimes and a chance to be stuck with me forever. And trust me you don't want that. /wicked smile/**

**

* * *

Chapter Ten**

"Dark is plotting something."

"My lord, Sir Dark is always plotting something. And how many of his plots have ever made it past the blueprints?"

"True."

King Mushan gnawed contently on a chicken leg already stripped to the bone. Lazily he tossed it neatly into a dog bowl and the royal dog, Chisi, immediately appeared from out of nowhere to gobble it up. _Buuuuurp! _One of the king's many attendants hurried forward to wipe his mouth. With a wave of his hand the attendant backed off after a moment. The king really was lost in thought that day. Dark had been unusually cheerful upon his arrival at the castle. He'd even set that maid, Risa, on him. But he merely laid her down in a cruel but honest way. The _normal _Dark would have gotten violent. It must have been his enchanting slave. Who was the boy, anyways? Where had he come from...?

Krad had failed him; he failed to gather information on the boy. But while he informed his father that Daisuki was a fortress to be broken with time, there was no time! The people were beginning to revolt and while he personally wouldn'tve minded slaughtering them all for his own personal amusement, that would not be the best thing to do in his position. Where would he recieve all of his money from if he were to slaughter the people who paid the taxes? Chuckling to himself King Mushan arose from his chair and exited to his private chamber. He would have to have a go at the young slave before this occasion was done. He would taste good...

"Father."

The king turned to see Krad leaning against one of the walls. He regarded his son with a curt nod.

"What is it you need?"

"More time with the slave. Two more nights and he will be putty in my hands."

"...Very well. I leave this to you. But fail me--"

"--and I shall be punished. Yes, father."

"You may leave."

Krad bowed out, exiting the room by means of a secret passage quickly. Once out of earshot, the blond clutched at a wall for support. Barely one day without Daisuki and he was shaking terribly. If this continued he'd be dead before the end of the ball. Thoughts of what his father was planning haunted Krad's mind. He was supposed to help accomplish them, starting with Daisuki. But...he really loved Daisuki. _Dark always had it easy... _Thinking back to when they were younger and Dark was living in one of the castle's smaller houses, Krad remembered good and bad times. The plague, the takeover, and everything else. And of course he could never forget the time that they'd almost been each other's first...

Smiling lightly, Krad touched his forehead. "I want him..."

With that he set out to find his cousin.

oOo

"Please, Dark!"

"Why _now _though? After all these years?"

"I miss you..."

"Heh."

Dark smirked and pressed his lips to that of his younger cousin's. If anything he was more suited to be with his cousin than with Daisuke. Or he would have been, a few years ago. Now, the voilet-haired teen was quite content with his current koibito. But if Daisuke could have his way with Krad, Dark was entitled to have his fun with him as well... Sliding a hand down Krad's bare chest, Dark shivered as Krad moaned for him, bucking his hips. Krad was much more open with his him than he was with Daisuke, Dark noticed immediately. _Even better..._ Krad planted a trail of kisses down Dark's neck to his collarbone, tasting the sweet flesh of his cousin.

"Ngh...Dark-sama!"

"Shh," Dark comforted him, running a pale hand through Krad's silky blond hair. "I love you too."

"A...augh!"

Krad sunk his nails into Dark's skin as Dark toyed with him. He always was the impatient one.

oOo

"Miss Harada?"

"Daisuke!"

"C-can I talk to you?"

"Of course!"

Daisuke led Riku off to one of the outside gardens. It would be plenty hard for them to be found in these mazes.

"First, please call me Daisuki."

"But--"

"Please."

She nodded, her thoughts confirmed. It hadn't escaped her attention how all the other slaves, maids, and noble-people called him 'Daisuki.' Harada Riku was no dunce. Dark was most definately plotting something, and she wanted to be around to find out what. That said, Daisuke continued on. Turned out she didn't need to wait long to know what was going on--Daisuke let her in on everything. Tears began to fall down his porcelain cheeks as he continued with the story, though his voice became steadier. In the end he ended up in her arms crying on her shoulder. She felt tears falling down her own cheeks. _He doesn't deserve this! _Biting back another sob, Daisuke looked up at his friend.

"Red hair, huh?" she said in a low tone. "I understand why he had it dyed..."

"Huh?"

"Oh, nothing."

"E-everything got so complicated, Riku. I just wanted to stay back home with Dark. I don't want to be...you know..."

"But you _must_, Daisuki."

The two sat in silence, holding each others gaze. A multitude of questions was running through each of their heads, but none of them dared voice them aloud. It was too risky; too easy to be caught. But finally, one question slipped out before Daisuke could catch it. The one question he'd been dying to ask since the moment he'd found out that he was the heir to the throne.

"Where's my old room?"

Riku's eyes widened, and then she smiled. Taking Daisuke's hand, the two made their way through the garden maze and back to the main door of the castle. From there they went around the back of the main floor to these stairs that only went halfway up. Riku led the way and once she reached the top she turned a sharp left; Daisuke almost fell of the stairs. There, in the wall, was a door. It was a small door, but not small enough that an adult couldn't manage to squeeze into (or out of) it. Daisuke made it in no problem, staring around.

"They've made it a storage closet but it's still your room..."

A lump rose in Daisuke's throat, but he pushed it away. Behind all the boxes he could see pictures of his family, of him. He longed to touch them, to take them, and he did. From every picture frame in the room he gently slid out the pictures, smoothing them out and peering at them. They all looked so happy. There were pictures of them in noble positions, funny positions; there was even one of Daisuke standing next to a mirror and staring at his reflection. The tears rose up to his eyes again, but they were tears of happiness rather than tears of sadness. Riku tapped his shoulder and pointed to the very back of his room. A crib.

"Oh..."

"There's a blanket in there," she smiled at him softly.

Indeed there was. A red blanket stiched in squares with the picture of an adorable white bunny creature with big ears. Daisuke held it up to his nose, smelling it. Warm and loving. It smelt...right.

"I took the stuffed animal form of that."

Daisuke spun to look at her, "Of the bunny?"

"Silly, it's not a bunny!"

"It looks like one..."

"Well it may be a close _cousin _of the bunny but it is most definately not a bunny. Look at the ears! Anyway, I took it but you can have it back if you want."

"Keep it."

"H-huh?"

Daisuke flashed a big smile her way, folding the thin blanket as small as it could go and tucking it in his pocket, along with the pictures. Riku stared at him in a weird way, as if she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"You've kept it safe for a long while, haven't you? I want _you _to keep it. A way to not forget me."

Outside in the main floor, Risa was calling for her sister. Daisuke ushered for her to go; Risa's voice was far enough away that she would probably be in another room and wouldn't spot the two of them coming out. Riku nodded, but before exiting she turned and wrapped Daisuke in a warm hug. He smiled to himself, hugging her back. She pressed her mouth close to his ear, whispering.

"I'd never forget you, Daisuke."

**

* * *

Aww. How sweet. I was going to continue on but then I was like: 'That's perfect!' Such a sweet line, isn't it? Originally I was thinking have Daisuke's room be the one Krad and Dark were screwing in and while it would have been funny I wanted to make this sweet. That reference to the mirror picture came from an episode of Scooby Doo and if you guys have seen that episode you'll know where I'm going with this. -wicked grin-**


	16. It Happened

**I. Am. So. Sorry! –wails- I haven't been able to update in forever due to a very serious writers block but if any of you are still following this story, I'm going to try to update more often. I promise! –hic- So, where did we stop? Oh yes, the sweet little moment between Riku and Dai-chan. Moving on then.**

**Disclaimer: No, D N Angel is not mine. Really, it's not.**

**

* * *

Chapter Eleven**

Daisuke was becoming rather bored of wandering the castle day after day, leaving only to 'dispose' of the lesser royals of the castle. An entire month passed, and with it some twenty or so lives. Dark was unusually skilled in his assassinations, leaving no clue whatsoever as to who the killer may have been. Daisuke, at first, had been too queasy to do anything but make sure no one was coming down the hall, but by the fourth killing he was just as eager as Dark to spill blood.

It was exhilarating, all this killing. It left him with flushed flesh and a definite lack of oxygen but besides that, he loved it. His and Dark's relationship grew over the month, and sometimes Krad even joined them in their nightly romps. The boy had become almost like an older brother to Daisuke, albeit an older brother he was fucking every once in a while. Dark explained that the King loved to keep people in his castle; it kept them from plotting against them.

"But that's so stupid!" Daisuke had muttered as he clung onto Dark, kissing his neck.

"Eh, you get used to it."

"How many balls of these have you been to?"

"Thirty, give or take."

The King had of course become suspicious of all the sudden deaths, but if he was employing any method of trying to find the killer, he did not let on. In fact the King had become rather quiet in the past month, retiring to his throne room early and speaking to none save Krad. And Krad spent as much time as he could with Dark and Daisuke.

Today, however, the King was demanding to see Daisuke—again. Daisuke sighed as he climbed the stairs to the King's room. These visits had never failed to bore him as the King did nothing but interrogate him as if he was guilty of some crime. _'Besides treason,' _Daisuke thought with a grim smile, _'I'm completely innocent.' _On a whim he put on his cutesy I-didn't-do-it look, wondering if it could still fool people. He'd have to try it on Dark one of those days… The door that separated Daisuke from the King was large, heavy, and slathered in gold. It disgusted Daisuke to see how much gold went into one door that you couldn't find—out in random places in the kingdom—within one-hundred families.

"Your Highness?"

"Enter!" the booming voice replied.

It took all of Daisuke's strength just to shove the door open enough for his small body to slip through. Panting, he pushed it shut and resumed his usual place at the King's enormous feet. His usual goblet—full of what he expected was light wine—sat on the low table next to him, and he immediately took a sip. But while doing so he failed to see the malicious glint that shone in the King's eyes for a brief second.

"Daisuki," he reached out a meaty finger to stroke the boy's cheek, "you truly are a jewel. Won't you come stay with me?"

"I belong to Dark-sama."

"Mm… Not anymore."

Suddenly there was a strange tingling sensation coursing through his body and the King…the King was kissing him. He was paralyzed! His voice jumbled in his throat, denying him the freedom to scream; to cry for help. He couldn't move his arms or kick his feet—he was defenseless. _'No…' _The King pinned Daisuke beneath him, intent of exploring the crevices of the boy's mouth. _'It's not supposed to be like this. Dark…' _The weight of the King was uncomfortable as he was being crushed. _'Please…save me…'_

He slipped into unconsciousness.

-0-0-

"I will not allow this!"

'_Mph. So loud…'_

"Daisuki is MY slave. I paid money for him and he is mine!"

"Dark please; you're going to hurt yourself."

'_Dark and Krad?'_

Wearily Daisuke opened his eyes, lifting an arm to shield his eyes from the bright light. He was lying on a bed—his bed—and Dark and Krad were storming about the room with angered and hurt expressions. He made a soft noise in the back of his throat, catching their attention.

"Daisuke!" "Are you okay?"

"I'm…fine. What happened?"

The two cousins exchanged nervous glances before proceeding to plunge into the story of what had happened; how the King had drugged him and proceeded to…have his way with Daisuke. With each word Daisuke became more frantic, wondering just how far the King had gotten. Dark finished, lapsing into silence, while Krad stood beside him and twiddled his fingers.

"So…" Daisuke gulped. "How far?"

Krad sighed, "All the way, Daisuke."

The words shook him like nothing else and he leaned over the edge of the bed and puked, so great was his disgust. The remains of his breakfast and last nights dinner came up quickly until there was nothing left, at which point he began puking blood.

"Oh, shit!" Dark yanked off his shirt and held it under Daisuke's mouth. "Daisuke, stop!"

A fresh wave of vomiting ensued, completely soaking Dark's white shirt red. Krad ran off to find Riku, who would hopefully have a bucket on her. Meanwhile Dark, glaring yet rubbing Daisuke's back supportively, was promising himself that he would dispose of the King in the most violent way possible for violating his Daisuke. _'Fuck you Mushan. You're not getting away with this one.' _

"Daisuke, what happened!" Riku squealed, dropping the bucket.

Krad promptly picked it up, striding quickly to Daisuke and placing the bucket beneath him. Dark removed his shirt and handed it unceremoniously to Riku who stood there gawking, holding the dripping shirt. When she realized it was in her hands—by which time her white shoes had red spots on them—she turned and fled to the laundry room, tears springing in her eyes.

"Oh, Daisuke."

"It serves him right!"

Riku spun, seeing her little sister leaning against the door. Anger boiled in her; what did she know about Daisuke?

"What did you say, Risa?"

"I said it serves him right! He's nothing but a fuck slave, running off with the King like that and making Mr. Dark worry! If I were Mr. Dark's slave I would never—"

Whap. Risa stopped mid-sentence as Riku whacked her with Dark's blood-stained shirt, leaving an enormous red spot on her cheek. The tears were falling freely down Riku's cheeks now; she didn't bother hiding them. She heard Risa's surprise intake of breath and looked firmly into her sister's eyes.

"Dark will never love you, Risa! It was that way even before Daisuki came into the picture so don't you dare say such things about him!"

"Riku!"

"I won't let you say those things about Daisuki! He's my friend!"

"And you're my sister, Riku! You're…you're supposed to support me no matter what."

Riku turned her head, "I'm sorry but I just can't do that anymore."

Glaring, the two went their separate ways. It would be a while before they would have the courage to face each other and say they were sorry. Upstairs Daisuke had finished retching, and was being hugged by an overzealous Krad and Dark. The King was content, not knowing of the death-wish he had just signed for himself. And deep within the castle, a shadow was stirring, moving into the light. Red eyes gleamed; pale skin glowed with an unearthly light. The taste of blood was on its lips, and it was alive.

**

* * *

X3 Yup. There we go—it's finished. Wow that was only three pages and a little of a fourth. I'll have to work on that. So, the King finally did it. T.T I feel kind of bad for Dai-chan now, but it had to be done. Review, please!**


	17. Ryuu: Secrets Revealed

**You guys are most certainly the best reviewers in the world, do yah know that? I was expecting only one or two reviews at max but you wonderful readers have amazed me. Aishiteru, aishiteru minna! I love you all! Inspired me to write this chapter hyper-ninja-lightning-fast:zoom: So, where did we leave off? Oh yes—leaving off with the creepy shadow. :giggle: I'm happy a lot of you approve of the way Dark and Krad somewhat 'share' our lovely Dai-chan. But don't be confused; Daisuke is Dark's all the way. Let's get this chapter rolling, shall we?**

**I warn you though—this chapter is going to be the biggest shock, I think. Mwaha! This is going to be straightforward and out there. **

**Disclaimer: Sue me and all you'll receive is some pennies, a few nickels, and one very angry me. :glares: Nah, just joking. :giggle: Ah, I'm a fool.**

**

* * *

Chapter Twelve**

The shadow moved throughout the castle, preying on several unaware persons and frightening several others. Before long the lower royals were in an uproar and soon after that they were all dead. Filled with blood the shadow moved smoother than ever, slinking through from room to room until he stood outside of Daisuke's. Dark had been called away to the King—who had been severely punished the night before—and Krad was tending to business elsewhere, so the black-haired beauty was left to himself for the day. He didn't mind; the night had been long and he had not received much sleep.

"Mmm…" Daisuke stretched his arms and legs before plopping himself back onto bed, falling into a deeper sleep than before.

"Mmm…" the shadow mimicked as he entered the room, standing before Daisuke's bed. The shadow reached out a slender finger and traced the curve of Daisuke's jaw; the smoothness of his cheeks. Daisuke stirred as the shadow let out a moan, pulling away from the boy before him. _'What…' _Daisuke opened his red eyes to see…

Himself.

The shadow was not truly shadow at all but another Daisuke. The same silken skin and unruly hair, the same eyes. But no, as Daisuke's own eyes widened he saw that his reflections were dark and deep—the eyes of someone who had spent too many years suffering. Too many years in the dark. He held out a hand to his other, who grasped it lightly.

"Daisuke…?"

"…Yes…"

"You've come back?" his other traced his jaw again, reveling at the soft and silky feel of the skin beneath him. "Little brother."

"Little brother!" Dark slammed the door open, fire burning in his eyes. "What the hell is going on here, Daisuke?"

"I…I don't know."

"You don't remember me? It's me—Ryuu!" 'Ryuu' shook Daisuke roughly, causing the boy to tumble into his arms. "I'm your big brother!"

Dark sent a swift punch to Ryuu's mouth; blood spewed across the stainless white walls of the room. Ryuu collapsed against the bed, dragging Daisuke down with him. Said boy was too shocked to do anything but stare at his 'older brother' in silence. The picture, oh how it made sense now. Not next to a mirror—no! He was standing toe-to-toe with his brother. Numb as he was he couldn't feel anything when Dark scooped him into his arms and ran from the room, cursing under his breath.

"Satoshi! Krad!"

Daisuke blinked at the first name. He had barely seen Hiwatari in the past months, though he knew not where the bluenette may have gone. There were only so many places in the castle that he could hide. Suddenly he longed for the boy's rough touch, his evil dancing lessons (which had actually come in handy during one of the many mini-balls the King had insisted upon.) He whimpered and his hold on Dark's arm grew tight.

"Dark…if I die," Daisuke muttered, eyes rolling wildly until they showed nothing but white, "I want you to know I love you."

"Shut up, you're not going to die! Damn it, Satoshi, answer me!"

"It's too early for this Dark," Satoshi drawled, appearing in a doorway. "What is it that you need?"

"And I love Krad and Hiwatari-kun as well," Daisuke muttered. He was shaking now; shaking and it came to the point where Dark couldn't hold him anymore—he fell to the floor with a 'thump.' Hiwatari reached for the hand that was extended to him and pulled the boy into a rough hug, trying to calm him.

"Some psycho is after Daisuke; claiming to be his brother."

"Ryuu."

The smothering glare Dark set to Satoshi was enough to make even the usually stoic bluenette tremble a bit in fear. Daisuke gave a long, shuddering gasp as a shadow flickered over them; but none but he noticed.

"You knew?" the malice in Dark's voice was unmistakable.

"I haven't been lounging around this month!" Satoshi shot at him, clearly pissed at Dark's tone. "And I only figured it out just recently so would you please get off my back!" (1)

"I ought to slay you alive for this, Satoshi!"

"Hiwatari-kun," Daisuke gripped the boy's sleeve. "You know my brother?"

"I know of him, yes."

"He's above us."

Startled both Dark and Satoshi looked up, only to see Ryuu leering down at them, sticking on the ceiling.

"I just want to meet my little brother," he hissed at them. "And maybe help you a little!"

Satoshi silenced Dark's oncoming wave of insults with a look, nodding his head at the boy to enter the room outside which they were standing. The silence in which he did so was alarming; he was standing before them in a matter of seconds, a smirk on his pretty-boy face. When he turned to Dark he had a look upon his face that was exactly like that of Daisuke's usual one, and it was all he could do to keep from stroking the boy's face.

"Your father hid you…" Satoshi started softly.

"Yes. But they found me. And then they killed me," the smile on Ryuu's face as he told his story was too frightening for words. "But I had been left with explicit instructions from my father. I had to live. I had…I had to help my little brother. I sold my soul to come back as this."

"And what exactly are you?" Dark spat.

"I'm not sure. Some sort of demon, I'm sure. One that can stick to walls and blend with the shadows and such."

Daisuke stirred in Satoshi's arms as Dark closed the door completely; locking it. His wide eyes opened to see his brother watching him. He smiled, softly, and began to cry, tears falling down his cheeks in small rivulets. His breathing was ragged and soon his eyes were rimmed with red that wasn't going to go away any time soon. The boy's pale, thin chest heaved as he gasped his brother's name, reaching out a hand to him.

"Hello, Daisuke."

"What did they do to you?" he whispered.

"Nothing, after that. I continued living my life here, in the shadows. I know everything about this castle. I knew you were coming, even."

"So when this is over, you will rule?"

Dark rolled his eyes. Just moments ago said boy had been writhing on the floor, spouting nonsense as if he were on his deathbed. And here he was now, still in Satoshi's arms, eyes sparkling and shining as he heard his brother's woeful tales of life in the castle; of all the weak spots in its defense system. Of the rooms still unknown to the King. And, most interesting of all, of their grandfather.

"He passed away just days before you arrived," Ryuu stroked his brother's hair softly. "But he left you quite a lot of stuff."

Dark chose the moment to steal Daisuke into his arms, leaving Satoshi free to take a seat on one of the many chairs in the room. He, however, was moving to the bed. Daisuke turned his eyes upon his lover, leaning in to kiss him softly. Ryuu's eyes widened at the gesture. He had been asleep for the months that his little brother had been in the castle, still mourning over his grandfather's death.

"Did our grandfather…?" Daisuke whispered, eyes still shining.

"Know? No, he believed me to be dead. I wish, though, he could have known. I wish I would have asked him how he managed to escape alive," Ryuu pondered. "But I did come to know him quite well through all his silence. You would have loved him, little brother."

And then he disappeared, escaping into the shadows in silence.

"Ryuu!" Daisuke pouted, extending a hand as if that would help bring his brother back.

Suddenly a pair of soft lips were pressed against his as Ryuu came back for a kiss. And then he was gone again, leaving a blushing Daisuke, a furious Dark, and an amused Satoshi. A soft mewl of frustration left Daisuke as he cuddled closer to Dark, and the boy was too entranced with Daisuke's adorable face to complain about his actions.

The door opened as a bewildered Krad pushed through it, his golden locks messy and his eyes wide.

"Did someone call?"

"You're about ten minutes late you dummkopf!" Dark resisted the urge to pounce on his cousin. (1)

"My goodness, Dark; I didn't think you had the intelligence to speak German," Satoshi broke up the on-coming fight by replacing it with another.

"I'm not stupid!" Luckily holding Daisuke held Dark back.

"DARK!" Daisuke rocked against the boy, pulling him out of his fighting daze. "Can we go back to our room, please?"

"Whatever! I don't care!"

The violet haired teen stomped from the room, barely leaving Daisuke time to wave good-bye to his other friends; Satoshi and Krad simply stared at each other. Daisuke squirmed in his lover's arms—the boy was squeezing him way too tightly.

"How can you just accept this?" Dark hissed.

"Wh…what do you mean?" Daisuke batted his lashes at Dark, trying to curb his anger. "Aren't you happy that I have a brother?"

Dark didn't reply.

"You aren't happy?" tears welled in Daisuke's eyes. "Oh. I see. You're jealous."

"The hell? I am not jealous of your fucking brother!"

Daisuke captured his lips in a searing kiss, his eyes begging to differ. The two toppled over onto the bed where Daisuke pinned Dark beneath him, laughing into the kiss. Dark was so cute when he was jealous, Daisuke had noticed. His black locks brushed against Dark's forehead as he straddled his waist and pulled away for air.

"You do know that you'll always be the one I love most…right?"

"Supposedly," Dark muttered.

"Bastard."

The door opened. "Oh my." The voice was squeaky and as the two looked up they saw Riku standing shock still, gaping at them. "I'm sorry!" She backed out quickly.

"Love you," Daisuke snuggled closer to Dark's chest.

"Daisuke! You cannot just leave me hanging!" Dark demanded, poking his uke in the chest. "Daisuke!"

"Nighty…"

"DAISUKE!"

"…Poo."

**

* * *

-evil laugh- I couldn't resist. Well that was a bit…rushed. " But I just had to bring in Ryuu. My lovely, sweet Ryuu-kun. I collaborated this guy with my friend Calismo while we were still talking but yeah. Lol. Alright, let's leave it at that. :giggle: Love you guys so much!**

**(1) Dummkopf - Idiot**


	18. Discontinuation

I hate to do this to you, readers, but I am discontinuing this story. Well, not discontinuing it exactly – I am no longer going to continue it as a fanfiction, and I hand it over to my friend Calismo to do with it what she pleases. But it will not be continued here. I apologize, and I thank you for your support of the story. And who knows, you might see it as a real novel in the future.

Lots of love to the reviewers.

Kairi.


End file.
